universalminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Voivodeship Union of the Baltic Flatlands- Military
Army Lord Marshal: Boleslaw Kuszczak 'Vehicles in use' Tarcza Armored Vehicles: Mark I: A small fast armored car limited terrain meneuvrability, small firepower capacity with a single 50 caliber gun atop the chasis(TAV-M1) Mark II: A small armored one man vehicle with advanced terrain capability but 2 small calliber machineguns attatched, the vehicle is widely used as an anti-infantry vehicle.(TAV-M2) Mark III: Armored (1 Wheel+ tank style wheel track on the back) vehicle with two large caliber semi-automatic guns attatched to the side, Most used anti-infantry vehicle.(TAV-M3) Mark IV: Armored Dune-buggie type vehicle with one 50 Caliber machine gun a drivers seat and an extra seat for a passenger, used in rough terrain and desert areas.(TAV-M4) Mark V: Armored Jeep Vehicles widely used for open and closed combat, 4 person vehicle with a 5th seat for machine gun operater (50-Caliber recoil)(TAV-M5) Mark VI: 6 wheeled armored jeep almost identical to the Mark V except for two more seats heavier armor and an extra gun battery, used for armored convoys.(TAV-M6) Mark VII: Armored Lorries used for the transport of people, a single gun battery atop the carriage.(TAV-M7) Mark VIII: Armored Lorries used as a gun ship with 12 covered 50 Caliber guns in the carriage.(TAV-M8) Mark IX: Armored Lorries Used as portable AA batteries.(TAV-M9) Mark X: Armored lorries used as ultra-mobile mortar trucks.(TAV-M10) Mark XI: Armored lorries used as portable Howitzer cannons.(TAV-M11) Mark XII: Armored Lorries, carriage loaded with 10 gatling guns- anti-infantry(TAV-M12) Mark XIII-Mark XIX-Decomissioned. Mark XX: 10 Wheel Ultra Terrain Vehicle armed with several machine guns, capable of climing shear hills with built in grapple hooks to stop falling in the event of a slip.(TAV-M20) Mark XXI: 16 Wheel Ultra-Terrain Vehicles Designed for crushing or climbing anything in its path, this vehicle is relatively unstoppable by obstacles, 6 built in Grapple hooks, Drill anchors to allow it to cling to shear rock faces. as well as be firing from the rock faces with 3 large caliber machine guns and a small shell cannon.(TAV-M21) Mark XXII: Drill anchors and super-piercing grappling hooks for deployment on shorelines to grapple small reconaissance ships and run them aground.(TAV-M22) Mark XXIII: Troop deployment vehicle 10 wheels, thick armor and two 50 caliber machine guns able to drop up to 15 troops at a time into highly fired upon areas through the use of the armor to push itself into enemy lines.(TAV-M23) Mark XXIV: Armored vehicle used for deployment of Mark III Vehicles, can deploy up to 6 at a time. Lesser used.(TAV-M24) Mark XXV: Dubbed the tank killer, This Large monstrous Vehicle has 1 medium sized shell cannon 4 50 caliber machine guns and houses a 5 man crew that can plow through enemy lines with the buldozer like front it has been known to flip, crush and drive over tanks hence its dubbed name. it can take several shells from tanks before being breached.(TAV-M25) Ostrzelac Tanks: Mark I: Small ,High Maneuvrability, medium range, Medium power.(OT-M1) Mark II: Small, low-maneuvrability, Long Range, High power.(OT-M2) Mark III: Medium, High maneuvrability, medium range, Low power.(OT-M3) Mark IV: Large, Medium Maneuvrability, Short-range, High power.(OT-M4) Mark V: Large, Low Maneuvrability, Extremely-Long Range, High power.(OT-M5) 'Guns Used:' Snipers: These are supplyed by Zielinski gun manufacturings and J.Boruc Munitions production. TZ-1496P: Long Range sniper, bolt action, high power, mainly used by sniper divisions. TZ-0400A: Mid-long range sniper, Semi-auto, Mid-high power, Mainly used by reconaissance squads. B-14: Long Range sniper, Semi-auto, medium power, Mainly used by reconaiisance squads. Sub-machine guns: B-23: Mid-range, small capacity, lightweight, mid-power recoil action.Mainly used by guerilla forces. TZ-18: Short range, Large capacity, considerably heavy, Heavy Recoil. Used in large ammounts by light infantry. B-4: Mid-Range, Medium capacity, Medium weight, Low Recoil. Used by tactical warfare squads. Assault Rifles: TZ-0400B: Mid-long Range, Automatic, Mid-high power. Used by Reconaissance squads. TZ-1496L: Mid-Long Range, Semi-Automatic, Mid-high power. Used by tactical warfare squads. B-34: Mid-Range, Automatic-Semi-Automatic switch, Mid power, Lightweight Built in GPS, Compass,Light. Light-Machine Gun: TZ-2: Mid-Range, Fully automatic, High power, Low Capacity. Used in fortified positions. TZ-4: Short Range, Fully automatic, High power, High Capacity. B-4: Long-Range, Fully automatic, Medium power, Medium capcity. Category:EOEP1 Category:VVZBR